


TMI Drabbles

by ladygambit



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygambit/pseuds/ladygambit
Summary: A bunch of old one word prompt fills I never posted written years ago. Most are Alec-centric.





	1. Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This might of been my first fic ever. I thought I might finally share it instead of it just sitting forgotten on my laptop. Enjoy :)

Alec’s arrow hit it’s mark perfectly, right into the demon’s chest. No sooner did he dodge the resulting spray of ichor than another one was already on him. There was so many. Too many. He instinctively scanned the horde for Jace and Izzy. His sister was holding her own well. He electrum whip arcing like lightning through the darkening sky. His parabatai though was in trouble. Jace was too occupied with the two Shax demons in front of him to notice another creeping up behind him. Damn him, Alec thought. Jace was always forgetting to protect his backside. Alec nocked an arrow and let fly. The demon went down with a shriek. Jace spun around and threw Alec a quick smile then went back into the fray.


	2. Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a moment with Max.

Alec sits and places a bouquet of white roses in front of the tombstone.  
“Happy Birthday Max,” he begins,” you would have been twelve today.”  
“I would’ve gotten you more of those books I know you where obsessed with. Clary likes them too. You would’ve like Clary a lot. What are they called? Mangoes? Manga? Oh well.” He stops himself with a short humorless laugh because he knows he’s not making sense. “Tonight we would have gone out to dinner, all six of us, because you would have gotten your first M-M-Marks.” That’s when Alec begins to sob. He cries because it’s just not fair. Max would never get to grow up. Max would never get his first Marks and start training. He would never kill a demon. He would never meet a nice Shadowhunter girl and put the Rune of Wedded Union on her. Max was a child, ripped life so violently. Alec loses sense of time, but is vaguely aware of the downpour that’s started. He doesn’t care. How long has been sitting crying? The minutes run together into a blur. He finally comes back when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He turns to its owner. Magnus. Alec had told him would be here for the most of today.  
“Darling,” Magnus coos as if Alec is a child that needs comforting. Alec just pulls him down next to him and starts to sob into Magnus’s chest, ruining his shirt but Magnus doesn’t mind. He’s immortal, death and sorrow is second nature to him so all he does and hold Alec as he cries himself out , murmuring sweet nothings into his ear the whole time.


	3. Catapult

“Aleeeeccc.”  
Alec turned his back to his brother’s whine and readjusted his cat in his lap.  
“Alec, you’re no fun.” Jace’s 12 year old voice persisted.  
“Jace, for the last time. I will not let you catapult Olivia out the Institute window.”


	4. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets his little sister.

“Is it a boy or a girl mommy?” Alec inquired, staring at the wiggling pink thing bundled on his mother’s lap. At the tender age of two, Alec was meeting his little sister for the first time.  
“This is your new sister Isabelle Alec.”  
“Izball?” Alec repeated.  
Robert gave a deep laugh and turned to face his son.  
“Yes, son. It’s going to be your job to protect her always. Can you do that for us?  
“Pwotect.” Alec confirmed suddenly determined. Watching in fascination as the pink face creature made soft breathing noises and gave a small giggle and fist suddenly poked into the air.


	5. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus dance.

Alec knew how to dance. Hodge had taught him when he was young but for some reason, all that knowledge left him. His movements turned jittery. Alec couldn’t even meet the warlocks eyes. His cheeks were flushed with shame.  
“Alec, darling just follow me. “ With their hands intertwined Magnus whirled them right into the middle of the dance floor.


End file.
